villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Forever Alone vs. Overly Attached Girlfriend
"Forever Alone vs. Overly Attached Girlfriend" is a rap battle from the animated internet series Animeme Rap Battles. It features rap battle between the two titular memes, then becomes about Forever Alone trying to earn Overly Attached Girlfriend's affection, only for him to be constantly rejected by her. It was performed by Forever Alone's voice actor Mick Lauer and Overly Attached Girlfriend's voice actress Michelle Glavan. Lyrics It's obvious I live a better life than you What do you do? Suck the soul out of anyone that dates you? Look what I've done without a leash I'm big on Sims 1 and Sims 3 I only drink socially; 40 years clean I got a lot of Friends... DVDs You live with the rents? I bought me a big ass house It was haunted but the ghosts moved out What'd you know about tiles? What'd you know about grout? I'm a homeowner kid, take a time out No don't, I got a confession to make I'm only doing this gig for one thing Not to win the battle, but to win your heart To have and hold, 'til death do us part Seriously? This is a joke There's not even vacancy in the friend zone You think you have a shot with me? Ha! You haven't even been boned And I already got a Soul, bitch, thanks to Kia You got a one-night stand... At IKEA Want likes and views? Get me in a pic You're as popular as a stick I don't spit or swallow, I save You think I want you? I already got a slave You make daily runs for Jergens and Vaseline Carpal Tunnel in your wrist, dirty magazines You smell like a fart, Bush's Beans That dog would piss on your recipe You're hideous and get laid less than Yoda Here's a paper bag, your head looks like a scrotum We could play freeze-tag in the park And cook hot meals together Lay down in our front yard And gaze at the stars forever Let's grow old together. Together forever Tell our grandchildren stories as you suck on my lever Cause if you're a stick, I'm a stick; let's start a fire I put my condoms in the freezer so they never expire It'll take a few hours to thaw out this frozen rubber Don't you worry 'bout another girl except for my mother What girl? The one you beat every time you clap? Your head's a ballsack, your song was crap Here's a sad fact, just do the math See son, you've got 99 problems, and a bitch will never be one Subtract friends, subtract family Add a sad display of emotion Times that by no girlfriend. Don't ya see? Your answer will always come out to be hand lotion Grandkids? There will be no fruit of your loins You want head? Flip a coin You want insurance? Move to Des Moines If life was fair, you'd be destroyed If this was Star Wars, you're forever a drone Starbucks, forever a scone What I'm saying is you're forever unknown Now go to your chateau and die alone Other Appearances *The song was released as a single. Gallery Images AchingAmusedHairstreak-mobile.jpg arpoagvfa.jpg oag.jpg Videos Forever Alone vs. Overly Attached Girlfriend - ANIMEME RAP BATTLES|Song Forever Alone vs. Overly Attached Girlfriend (Instrumental)|Instrumental Forever Alone vs. Overly Attached Girlfriend (Bonus Instrumental)|Bonus Instrumental Trivia *It was the first song of the Animeme Rap Battles series. Category:Internet Songs Category:Rap Battles Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Duets